


【授翻/盾冬】骑车兜风

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 史蒂夫带巴基骑车去兜风。





	【授翻/盾冬】骑车兜风

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Going for a Ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220262) by [IzzitheLizard (IzziMalfoy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzziMalfoy/pseuds/IzzitheLizard). 



巴基一进公寓史蒂夫就扑了上来，一边用力亲吻他，一边解开他的裤子，把它们褪到膝盖上。然后史蒂夫将他翻过来 ，让他躺在沙发靠背上，俯下身舔着他，从双球直到尾椎，接着像小猫一样舔弄他小洞的边缘。史蒂夫的舌头轻轻地在那里舔弄了好几分钟，然后吮吸得更加用力了，他将舌头尽可能深入的伸进去，然后在舌头旁边加入了两根手指。爱抚着他的前列腺。他没有用力按下去，但已经足以让他眼冒金星，他开始乞求起来。

“史蒂夫，喔，史蒂夫！求求你宝贝，我要射了，我快到了！”

史蒂夫收回舌头，仅仅只是足以说话的程度。“不，亲爱的。你不会这么快就到高潮的，我已经计划好要怎么使用你漂亮的小屁股了。”

他从沙发旁边的桌子上抓起一瓶润滑油，洒在巴基的臀缝间，和他仍在进进出出的手指上。他加入了第三根手指，运动了几分钟，然后撤出了手指，从桌子上抓起一个中号肛塞，轻轻地将肛塞揉进他的屁股。他在巴基的脊背上留下柔软的亲吻，然后将牛仔裤拉回到他的屁股上。他身体前倾，轻轻地放好巴基勃起的阴茎，然后拉上裤子拉链。史蒂夫将他的身体拉起来，站直，在他耳朵后面留下另一个柔软的吻，然后拉着他的手，将他带到门外。

“史蒂夫……干什么？”

“嘘，宝贝，没事的，我们现在要骑车出去，绕着街区兜风。”

“不不不不，史蒂夫，别！”

他在走廊上停下来，将巴基拉进他的怀抱里。

“乖，宝贝，你能行的。你这么乖，你能为我做到的，是吗？”

巴基将脸埋进史蒂夫的脖子里，抽泣了一下。

“我可以……”

“这才是我的好男孩。”

史蒂夫拉着他走下大厅，进入停车库，找到了他的机车。他爬上去，然后拍了拍机车的后座。

“来吧，宝贝。上来。”

他跨上史蒂夫的机车后座，双臂紧紧地环住史蒂夫胸口，他依然坚硬的勃起依偎在史蒂夫的腰背上，史蒂夫笑了起来，将手放在他的胸前。

“不会太久的，甜心。要是你一路上都没射在裤子里面的话，我会很惊讶的。”

史蒂夫发动了引擎，他们开出车库，加速，沿着街道起飞。

路上的每一下颠簸起伏都让巴基紧紧地箍住他，用他颤抖着的勃起磨蹭着史蒂夫的腰。他们花了差不多三十分钟，在车流中穿行，然后史蒂夫绕回了车库，他将机车停回原处，等着巴基先爬下车，然后自己下了车，按住巴基的后背，用拇指在他裤子上的凸起处揉弄着。巴基哀鸣起来，向后靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上，史蒂夫亲吻着他的太阳穴，然后两个人一起朝他们的房间走去。

一进门巴基就发出了抽泣，史蒂夫慢慢地脱起他的衣服来，先是衬衫被扔到了一边，然后是他的裤子和内裤被拉了下来。他们一边往沙发走一边从裤子里跨出来，史蒂夫坐在沙发上，将巴基拉到他的腿上。

“史蒂夫，拜托，求求你，我不行了，我想要。求求你！”

史蒂夫从他的脸颊上擦去眼泪。“嘘，嘘，宝贝。我会好好照顾你的。”

他将自己的衬衫从头上拉下来，扔掉它，然后脱下裤子，直到他足以掏出自己的阴茎。然后他把巴基拉过来，亲吻他，手绕到他的背后，慢慢地将肛塞拉出来。他把肛塞放在桌子上，然后拿了一些润滑油，挤在自己的阴茎上。他自己撸了几下，然后抓着巴基的臀部，引导着他慢慢地坐下来。

“骑上来，亲爱的。用力，就像你想要的那样。我想看看你在我身上弹跳的样子。”

他靠回去，拉着巴基的手让他将手放在自己肩上，然后将自己的双手按在他臀部上。巴基开始又快又深地摆动他的臀部，他开始吚吚呜呜的呻吟，更多的泪水滑下他的脸颊。

“史蒂薇，呜，史蒂夫。你真好。我喜欢你的大鸡巴。你把我填得好满。我快到了，来吧宝贝。”

“好，好，亲爱的。让我看看你骑在我的鸡巴上射我一身的样子，标记我吧。”

巴基大声喊叫起来，他没被碰前面就射了出来，直射到史蒂夫的锁骨和下巴上。然后史蒂夫发出了咆哮，将他的身体举起，让他躺在地板上，又狠狠地往他身体里冲刺了四五次，然后深深地射在他里面。他和巴基额头抵着额头，往他的嘴唇上落下好几个亲吻，然后才拔了出来，滚动到一边。

“操啊，你他妈的那个想法是从哪来的？”巴基问他，他们的手指纠缠在一起。

“我想你了。”史蒂夫回答说。


End file.
